


Day 5: Aftercare

by Folle



Series: Frisky February 2020 [5]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, But more like saying 'i love you' for the first time, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: For slashthedice's event over on tumblr, Frisky February.Day 5: AftercareThomas Hewitt x Male s/o
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Series: Frisky February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623325
Kudos: 84





	Day 5: Aftercare

Whenever Thomas came in you, and it was only on very special occasions that he did, he gripped your hips tight enough for you to feel your bones grind. Tight enough that if you were close, you would splatter cum all over the bed spread without warning.

And those special occasions were on days when the killing riled Thomas up, when ever someone taunted him, called him a beast, called him a freak, or a retard, or slow. On those days, Thomas took you from behind hard and fast, caring little for your own satisfaction, but it was such a turn on that in the end it didn’t matter.

He grabs at your hair, bites into your shoulder, leaves patterns of lilac bruises all up and down your sides and back and throat. He prepares you, but only minimally with some lube and a few of those meaty fingers.

It leaves you walking funny the next day, and Luda Mae, bless her soul, knows to give you lighter chores. She can’t blame Thomas, not really. If anything, she’s happy that he has something to vent his anger into, even if it is at your expense. Before, she told you over a night cap while Thomas dozed off on the couch, he would carve up his skin, beat his skull. Mutilate his body and _he_ would be the one bleeding and covered in bruises.

At least with you, the effects wouldn’t last as long. Be so detrimental to his mental health.

You told her you would throw yourself on a blade if it meant keeping Thomas safe and happy. This, to you, was nothing.

Tonight, he moved slower, but still as fierce, and when he pulled your ass flush against him, cock buried deep, filling you up with cum, you were left on the brink. Not even when he pulled out, him cum rushing out after.

Thomas fell to the side, well spent and drowsy. Even if your cock is painfully hard, you scoot into his arms and stroked his hair and maked face. Something you wish to work on, but if it made Thomas more comfortable, you were willing to bear not seeing his face.

“Oh you’re so handsome,” you whisper, more to yourself, working through a tangle in his hair. “So, so handsome. How’d I get so lucky landing a hottie like you?” You wish you could see the flush underneath his mask. His eyes darting away is good enough. You press small kisses to his temples, forehead, cheek bones, trailing down to the gap in his mask.

Thomas’ lips taste like copper, your doing if you went by the painfully pulsing wound on the back of your shoulder. His hands gingerly stroke up your side, feather light, before jerking away when he gets to the leaking bite marks. His eyes go wide, and he suddenly sits up, pulling you with him.

You relish in his fully nude body as he searches around his cluttered room for a first aid kit. When he finally does, and sits down further away than he needs to, he dabs at the bite mark, more mangled and torn that usual, with ethanol.

It stings, and you wince of course, but you rest a hand on Thomas’ thigh. “It’s okay darling. I’m sure it looks worse than it feels.”

He wastes no time putting on antibiotic ointment and putting on a large bandage, before going over the rest of your form. There’s nothing too serious, only mottled bruises and crescent shapes from where his nails dug too harshly into your hips. His shoulders shake as he runs his hands over with feather light touches. His chests starts heaving, and you can see the panic swelling in his eyes.

“Hey, hey!” It doesn’t snap him out of his fugue, so you resort to straddling his thighs, and cradling his face in your hands. “Tommy, honey pie. It’s all okay, I don’t mind.”

He refuses to lay a hand on you, and cannot look you in the eyes. His breathing hasn’t slowed down, but the shaking has subsided.

“I love you,” you blurt out. Both of you are taken aback by it, Thomas staring at you with wide, unbelieving eyes. But instead of backing down, you roll with it. “I do, I really and truly love you. Sometimes, it’s so overwhelming that I don’t know what to do really. And everytime you or Luda Mae catch me or chastise me for staring off and smiling like a loon, it’s me thinking, about you. About how you’re so strong, and you have the prettiest damn eyes I’ve ever seen, and you’re so tender and kind. Oh Tommy, I love you so damn much it makes my heart ache!”

Thomas hides his face in your chest, and wraps his arms around your waist. You can feel the tears rolling down your skin, so you pet his hair and lean you face against his head.

One of his hands sneaks down, and wraps around your member, and strokes it. He lifts his head up, eyes puffy, and it’s a cute look on him, vulnerability. He keeps his pace slow, watching each expression and taking in each sound you make until you’re cumming on his chest.

Thomas pulls you down onto the bed with him, wiping a hand on the bed spread. You’re dead tired, same as him, but you scrounge up the energy to stroke his skin, and whisper every single thing about him you love until his eyes drift close. You admire his lax face for a moment, before snuggling closer, and cradling your love in your arms.


End file.
